The present invention pertains generally to automotive mirrors which supplement the range of view of vehicle original equipment mirrors.
Automobile side view mirrors, normally located proximate the forward edge of the vehicles front doors, provide a range of view rearwardly to the sides of the vehicle and to some extent rearwardly of the vehicle proper. Side view mirrors do not provide a large viewing range laterally of the vehicle and, accordingly, a blind spot exists to the side and somewhat rearwardly of the vehicle driver. Efforts to increase the viewing field of side view mirrors have resulted in the use of mirrors supported at distances from the vehicle by tubular arms with such mirrors most commonly used when towing a wide load which hinders original equipment side view mirror use. Examples of side view mirrors intended for use when towing wide loads are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,166,197 and 4,664,489. The side view mirrors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,104 and 4,025,173 are intended to increase the field of view to the side of a vehicle but are not mirror attachments and are not compatible with factory installed mirrors.